Mister Bear
by senor failboat
Summary: Mister Bear is Gaara's friend. He watches him grow up. Mister Bear is proud.


**Mister Bear **

Author's Notes: It's... a Gaara-centric oneshot! _FEATURING MISTER BEAR!_

Author's Notes: 

Kurai: She's gone insane, run!

Sarah: I have not. Shut up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. That's copyright Masashi Kishimoto!

--::.Mister Bear.::--

"Mister Bear," Gaara crooned, looking down at the stuffed brown animal. "Mister Bear, are you my friend?"

Mister Bear stared back at Gaara, and said nothing.

Then, he nodded.

"Mister Bear is my friend," Gaara mumbled, a small smiling creeping across his face. "I love you, Mister Bear," he said, hugging the teddy.

Mister Bear said nothing.

"You love me, too, Mister Bear? Oh, yay!" Gaara crooned, grinning happily. "I'm so glad," he whispered, poking the bear's nose. "See, Mister Bear, I'm pretty sure no one else loves me..." The boy smiled sadly, and looked down at his hands.

Mister Bear frowned.

"Oh, it's okay, Mister Bear!" Gaara said hurriedly, looking up at Mister Bear's face, and smiling once again. "No, no, really! See, I'm fine!"

Mister Bear smiled.

---

"Mister Bear, I'm tired," Gaara mumbled, holding the small plushie in his hands.

Mister Bear frowned.

"But, Mister Bear, I can't go to sleep... Shukaku will possess me," Gaara muttered, looking sadly at his only friend.

Mister Bear stayed silent.

"It's okay, Mister Bear. I'll be fine," Gaara said, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly. "Really, I will."

Mister Bear looked at the dark circle's around Gaara's eyes. He knew they had always been there, as marks of the Tanuki, but... he knew they were also from the massive sleep loss.

"Don't worry about me, Mister Bear," Gaara whispered, hugging the toy close. "As long as I stay awake, everyone else will be safe. Including you."

Mister Bear frowned, and hugged his insomniac friend.

"Good night, Mister Bear."

Mister Bear sighed.

---

"Mister Bear," Gaara whispered, looking down at the stuffed animal. "I have to go away for a while, Mister Bear."

Mister Bear stayed silent.

"I have to go to the Chuunin exams, with Temari, and Kankuro."

Mister Bear kept silent, but smiled.

"Thank you, Mister Bear. I'll do my best," Gaara promised, hugging his best friend.

Mister Bear watched Gaara leave.

Mister Bear waited.

---

"Temari," Gaara whispered shyly, looking at his sister.

"Ungh... what? Gaara?" She sat up, and rubbed one of her eyes sleepily, looking down at her little brother. "What is it?"

Gaara blushed, and looked away. "Uhm..."

Temari looked at the boy curiously, then noticed the figure in his hands. "Ohh, poor Mister Bear," she crooned, taking him from her brother's hands. He had a tear near the middle of his stomach, and his arm was ripped a bit. "Are you hurt?"

Gaara looked at Temari, and for a moment, she was reminded of the happy little boy he had once been. "Can... you fix Mister Bear, Temari?" It was little more than a whisper, but she heard him, and nodded.

"I'll fix him, Gaara. I'll give him back as soon as I can." Temari smiled softly as she watched her brother nod slowly.

"Oh... kay..." he mumbled, arms hanging limply at his sides as he looked at his bear.

"He'll be fine, Gaara," Temari reassured him, laughing softly. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"...thank you, Temari," Gaara mumbled, and her eyes widened as he smiled softly at her. "You know, he's... Mister Bear is... he was my only friend."

"I know, Gaara."

---

"Gaara," Temari called out, knocking lightly on his door as she nudged it open. "Someone would like to see you!"

Gaara looked up at his sister, and his eyes widened a bit as he spotted Mister Bear, cradled in her arms. He stood up, and crossed the room.

"He was torn up pretty bad, but..." Temari let the sentence hang, and watched as her brother carefully plucked the plushie from her arms.

"He's as good as new," she said softly, smiling down at her brother.

"Thanks... Temari," Gaara muttered, looking up hesitantly at his older sister.

Mister Bear was silent.

"Oh, and Mister Bear says thanks, as well," Gaara added, smiling.

"Well, your welcome, to both of you," Temari laughed, shaking Mister Bear's paw.

Mister Bear stared at Temari.

"Ahh... I understand, Mister Bear," she said, grinning mischeivously.

Gaara blinked in confusion. "What did Mister Bear tell you, Temari? Mister Bear..?"

"Mister Bear told me to remind you..." Temari swept her little brother into a hug. "I love you, Gaara."

Gaara's eyes widened, but soon he relaxed in his sister's arms. This feeling was different from when Mister Bear hugged him. It was... warmer.

Mister Bear said nothing.

Mister Bear would let Gaara grow up.

Mister Bear knew... his friend would be okay.

--::.Owari.::--

**Author's Notes: **...well.

**Please review.**


End file.
